


Don't be scared

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desperada, Emilie mention, Episode: s03 Desperada, Gen, Ladybug third wheels as usual, M/M, Panic Attack, Soft comfort, adrien is claustrophobic, just closeted guys, locker scene, lukadrien, platonic cheek kisses, trapped in a tight place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Desperada reimagined locker scene. Luka pulls Adrien in the locker with him. How will Adrien react? What happens?





	Don't be scared

"We'll be safe in here" - Adrien suggests, letting Luka come through the doors to worker's locker room. Down the sewers, under the streets of Paris where an akuma was wrecking its might, boys sticking to one another were following Ladybug's advice.

Hide. Stay together.

Luka eyed the shaking ceiling, before opening one of the lockers. He didn't notice Adrien stealthily trying to move away. "Come on" - he grabbed the blonde's hand, gently tugging him towards the hideaway.

"I- I can't. I-" Adrien tried to argue. Think of a way to get away to protect his identity. He couldn't escape the caring and concerned look of Luka Couffaine.

The sewer's walls shook again, and the older boy chose the moment to yank Adrien towards himself. They stumbled. Luka hit the back of the locker, Adrien in his arms. The doors shut.

"Ouch"

"Sorry! Are you okay, Luka?"

It took a bit of adjusting, before they found their legs working again. Eyes unfocused, blinking away darkness.

Strong hands tightening around smaller body.

"Fine. - came a melodic answer. - Do you have enough space? I feel it's a bit cramped."

"I'm okay." - Adrien replied. A bit too quickly, too rushed to be honest. Too out of breath.

Luka could tell. The boy actually trembled in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

He wasn't.

Ladybug, his partner was fighting alone, the villain was tough and she was after them, he was stuck in an enclosed space and...

Stuck?

Adrien didn't reply to Luka, he squirmed a bit forward and pushed onto the locker doors. Only the three slits on the front metal giving them a bit of light.

The doors rattled, but didn't move. The boy gasped.

"Adrien?" Luka worried, reaching to touch Adrien's back, shoulders, whatever he could to stay in contact with him.

Adrien pushed on the metal. Each time, each hit and each groan time after time more desperate and frantic. Finally he tried kicking, but the doors were just in front of him, with no space to maneuver. He sobbed.

"Adrien! Please stop!"

Luka finally reached and tugged on Adrien, taking him in his arms.

"We're stuck!" - Adrien cried. "We're stuck! I can't get out! I can't-!"

Luka held the boy, hushing him comfortingly. That wasn't an unknown behavior to him.

Anxious, trouble breathing, closed, trapped, unknown, unknown...

Adrien was having an attack. And like a drowning man, he tried anything that would possibly keep him from getting hurt.

"I know - Luka whispered into Adrien's hair. - I know, but you have to keep quiet. Close your eyes and keep quiet, Adrien. I'm here."

Just like he would a scared child, Luka cradled Adrien close to his chest, reassuring and stroking his hair, trying to calm him.

It didn't work.

Every second the blonde would whine and whine as his breathing grew more shallow.

He gripped Luka's arms around him, holding as if for dear life.

"I have to get out - he breathed. Barely. - I have to getout. _Ihavetogetout!"_

Another shock went through concrete halls and both of them heard evil laughter accompanied by unforgiving sound of blasting trumpets. Luka's protective senses went on high alert.

"I have to ghmmpff-!"

Luka put a hand over Adrien's mouth, gently hushing him, and his other arm held him firm. Chilling shivers went down his spine as well, as the laughter and wicked voice called closer and closer.

He felt something wet while he held on Adrien's face, and he realized, the boy was still shaking and crying in distress. It wrenched Luka's heart inside out.

"Hush, Sunshine." - He breathed into his ear. Low and calming, like a running stream. - "You're safe. Just... hold on... A little longer." - His voice went ever breathier and quieter - "A little longer." - Vile calling coming from the sewers sent chills. Fear held them both.

Heartbeat after heartbeat.

A soft whine. Gentle hush.

Adrien finally squeezed his eyes, trying to retreat his fear. But his gut twisted and head spun, thinking the tight locker walls were closing in. Only thing keeping him in place was Luka. His soft singing voice in his ear. He focused on that. Even on his breathing and their hearts synchronizing through his back to Luka's chest.

Breathe. Breathe.

The akuma was just behind the doors to the room.

He just couldn’t stop.

_“Do something” – _he begged Luka in his thoughts. He was the only one who could stop his shaking, who was here with him, Adrien wanted him to just take this away, make him breathe, take the fear away. Damn! Why this had to be a locker?! – _“Luka, PLEASE!”_

_­_Adrien gripped Luka’s hand holding his mouth and whined more. Sobbed. _I’m going to transform! I want out! And I’m going to fight the akuma! I don’t CARE!_

Luka whispered something to his ear again. He touched his head gently. What was this?

Soothing touch of the thumb rubbing his cheek. Luka telling him, it’s okay. He’s there.

He was there.

Adrien shouldn’t be scared.

Someone was with him.

_“Mommy! Mommy!”_

_“Adri? Is everything alright, Sunny?”_

_“It’s dark! I’m scared!”_

_Gentle hands take the small head and cradle his little body. Mother’s bosom. Caress on the head. Kiss on the cheek._

_“It’s alright, Adrien. Mommy’s here. I’m here. Don’t be scared.”_

_I’m here._

_“I’m here.” _

Kiss on the cheek.

“I’m here, Adrien.”

Adrien stills.

Butterfly kiss was real, really close and warm. Soft delicate smell of ocean and something uniquely distinct.

A breath away.

Adrien inhaled through nose and exhaled softly. He came to senses. Gradually, but truly. He realized he stopped making noises, now it was just his and someone else’s breathing in the room.

Another gentle kiss. This time Adrien knew the dream from reality. He blushed in the darkness.

_Luka kissed me. _

“It’s alright, Adrien – a soft voice called calmly. – That’s it. In and out. I’m here. Don’t be scared. You’re not alone.”

Delicate fingers caressed his cheek, wiping away tears and stress. No more covering mouth.

This was all… good. Felt nice. The blonde boy actually felt at peace. Though something changed…

“The akuma left. – Luka informs Adrien with a sigh. His hold on him loosened, and the guitarist only held Adrien gently across his stomach. The second hand on his shoulder. – Now we need to figure out how to come out.”

He was so casual and calm. Real force keeping Adrien grounded. Adrien turned his head slightly back, still riding out post-panic heart rate and calming his breathing.

Luka tried inspecting the walls and corners of the locker, edges of the doors to find some kind of flaw that could bust them out. Adrien was still processing the breath on his neck, when they heard calling outside.

Young, feminine, _familiar. _

_“Adrien? Luka?”_

Guys look at each other.

“Ladybug! – Adrien calls, bumping the locker doors. – We’re here! In the locker!”

“Adrien? Is Luka with you?”

“I’m here! The doors are locked!”

“Get away from the door, I’m going to get you out of there!”

Adrien wanted to say something, but upon hearing the zip line of a yoyo, only Luka’s fast reflexes saved him. Boy tugged him to himself back, away from the door in the last moment, as the locker shook. The impact made them roll around, and when the busted doors opened, boys went flying forward. They toppled on the ground, Luka on top of a groaning Adrien.

_“Ouch!”_

“Uh, sorry! Are you okay, Adrien?”

Luka was reaching to help Adrien get up, when they froze, looking at each other. For a few heartbeats green gazed into cerulean blue. Hands gripped.

Luka smiled gently, his dimples deepening.

Adrien giggled. They had said those exact same words before, as they landed in the locker. Just now the roles were reversed. After those moments in the darkness and the stress, they needed a bit of fresh air, a laugh, a touch…

As the blonde got up, they were still both softly chuckling in tandem.

Cheeks only slightly tinted with pink.

Ladybug only stared at the boys, at their clear _close _behaviour. And looking at their still holding hands, Marinette wondered, if they haven’t chosen already…

If she had any chance with either of them.

Mumbling a goodbye, she swiftly left the scene, still hearing Adrien thanking the older boy for his care.

Whatever that was all about.


End file.
